En quelques mots
by Bliblou
Summary: Petits moments - romantiques et coquins - dans la vie des héros. Recueil de Drabbles.
1. SSSB Un baiser sur la joue

_SS/SB - pour Loryah si un jour elle le lit.  
_

* * *

**_Un baiser sur la joue. _**

Sirius regardait fixement Severus. Combat de regards, gris dans noir.

« C'est ça ou rien, Snape. »

« Alors rien. » Lâcha l'homme vêtu d'un pyjama de coton noir d'une voix glaciale. L'animagus leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Ok. » Il haussa les épaules et posa tout de même un baiser léger sur la joue de son maître de potion.

Ce ne serait encore pas aujourd'hui que Severus serait en dessous.

- & -

* * *

_Parce qu'il est dur pour moi même en pleine révision de ne rien écrire, et que ça fait du bien de décompresser un peu, je me mets au Drabble. C'est un concept d'écriture assez particulier, mais comme j'adorais écrire des Haïku au lycée, je suis contente de passer par ce chemin sur FF. J'espère que vous apprécierez. J'essaierais de vous en mettre deux par jour, si ça vous plait. _

_Un le matin, pour vous souhaitez une bonne journée :)_

_Et un le Soir, pour un Bonsoir... ^__^_

_Gros bisous à tous._

_Blibl'_

_PS: N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos idées de couples, même si j'aime bien me tenir à des pairings stables avec plusieurs scènes de vie au fur et à mesure.  
_


	2. DMRL Du chocolat sur les lèvres

* * *

**Du chocolat sur les lèvres**

La langue de Rémus formait des lignes et des courbes sur la douce surface cambrée. Il gémit et expira par le nez, ferma les yeux et sourit. _C'était si doux, si bon…_

De loin, il perçut un soupir frustré et rouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui, Draco semblait prêt à le bouffer.

« Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? » Demanda t-il en cessant à contre cœur de lécher de partout la grosse cuillère en bois recouverte de chocolat fondu.

Le blond en face de lui roula des yeux et se pencha par-dessus la table. Il attrapa d'un geste vif la cuillère, d'un doigt enduit ses lèvres de cacao et tendit sa main vers Rémus. Il saisit sans douceur le col de la chemise bleu ciel du loup-Garou et l'entraîna vers lui.

« N'aies pas l'air d'aimer le chocolat plus que tu ne m'aimes moi, Lupin. »

Puis d'un air résolument gourmant, il l'embrassa.

- & -

* * *

_Je vous souhaite une excellente journée!_

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	3. HPPW De l'encre sur le nez

* * *

**De l'encre sur le nez**

Percy fronça les sourcils et sa langue pointa quelques secondes entre ses lèvres tandis que ses lunettes glissaient simultanément de son nez.

Il grogna, lâcha sa plume et remonta la monture en argent au niveau de ses yeux. Sans se départir de son air concentré, il tourna ensuite la page de l'immense grimoire qui prenait la moitié de son bureau.

Il raya farouchement une ligne de son manuscrit et rouspéta dans sa barbe naissante lorsqu'un petit pâté se forma et dégoulina sur les lettres autour.

Il y eut un gloussement par derrière.

« Percy chéri. » Retentit une voix enjouée et terriblement amusée. Le jeune érudit roux soupira, laissa tomber sa plume – et encore plus d'encre se répandit un peu partout sur son parchemin – et se retourna pour faire face à son jeune amant brun.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha t-il d'une voix qu'il tentait vainement de rendre sèche. Un gloussement lui fit comprendre que cela n'avait pas bien marché. Il observa du coin de l'œil le jeune homme à la cicatrice se rendre à ses côtés.

« Tu as de l'encre sur le nez. » Et tout doucement, Harry lui embrassa le bout du nez.

* * *

_Et avec ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite le bonsoir. _

_^__^_

_Blibl'_


	4. AFMW Les yeux dans les yeux

* * *

**Les yeux dans les yeux**

Hermione ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Les joues rouges et l'air pincé, elle clignait des yeux sporadiquement en regardant son fils – en tentant de soutenir le regard de son fils.

Du haut de ses 15 années de vie, il semblait que le jeune Mathéus avait bien grandi.

N'en déplaise à sa mère ou encore à son père. Et alors que la main de l'étudiant de 5è année à Poudlard était fermement accroché à celle de son petit ami de deux ans son aîné, un certain Amadeus Flint, il fixait sa mère d'un air buté.

Non, il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Oui, Amadeus était à Serpentard.

Hermione sembla au bout d'un long moment reprendre ses esprits et soupira profondément.

« Bien, Matti, je ne suis pas sûr que…enfin… »

« Maman. » S'agaça immédiatement le petit gryffondor. A côté, Amadeus ne pipait mot. – Il savait bien qu'il se trouvait dans la maison de deux des grands héros de la guerre, alors mieux valait ne pas se faire trop remarquer.

« D'accord. Je…Je parlerais à ton père. »

De soulagement, Matheus perdit son air fier et se tourna en souriant largement à son petit ami. Finalement, ils allaient pouvoir passer leurs vacances d'été ensemble aux Canaries.

* * *

_Bonne journée!_

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	5. HPPW Des Larmes dans les yeux

* * *

**Des larmes dans les yeux**

Harry ne voulait pas partir. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas particulièrement étonnant étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'il était invité chez les Weasley – sa famille – il fallait à Percy des heures entières pour le convaincre que non, le laisser y aller ne lui rappelait pas qu'il ne parlait plus à sa famille depuis dix ans, et que non, il n'allait pas déprimer à rester là tout seul en le sachant là-bas, et que oui, il est toujours hors de question que Harry leur apprenne avec désinvolture que la personne avec qui il vit depuis cinq longues années n'est autre que leur 'marginal' de fils.

« Cela aiderait pourtant beaucoup Perc'. Je suis sûr qu'il t'accueillerait à bras ouverts, tu leurs manque. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et avala une gorgée de thé bouillant. « C'est non Harry. Sois gentil et vas-y mais laisse-moi en dehors de ça. »

« Percy bordel, ça fait dix ans, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a prescription au bout d'un moment ? » Le survivant s'approcha du vilain petit canard des Weasley et caressa tendrement son visage.

« Tu sais que je suis avec toi, que je comprends que tu sois parti et qu'ils ont exagéré en te reniant comme ils l'ont fait à l'époque, mais je te garantis qu'ils regrettent Perc'. C'était juste la guerre. »

« Et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu auprès du ministre pour combattre. Et je ne regrette rien, c'est clair. Maintenant vas-y, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de passer encore des heures à te convaincre. Ça va aller. Comme tu le dis, ça fait dix ans, je suis habitué. »

Vaincu Harry soupira et avec toute la force de son amour pour l'homme, il entoura son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime. »

Percy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et sourit légèrement, comme si tout le reste avait été oublié. Il fit un petit signe de tête à son amant et le regarda transplaner.

Il ne laissa pas couler une seule larme de ses yeux brillants.

- & -

* * *

_Je rêve d'écrire un OS Harry/Percy avec un Percy qui se ferait attaquer chez eux tandis que Harry se trouverait chez Les Weasley, que la famille soit prévenu au terrier et qu'ils se retrouvent tous là-bas, Ron déblatérant des inscanités sur les causes qui auraient pu conduire à une telle agression._

_Et Harry lui mettrait son point dans la gueule._

_Peut être que je l'écrirais un jour. :)_

_Voilà, bonsoir et à Lundi. Je prends un petit jour de repos sans Internet demain._

_Biz et merci pour vos reviews._

_Blibl'  
_


	6. SSSB Une fois de plus

* * *

**Une fois de plus, la première fois**

Une fois de plus, un petit reniflement distingué retentit dans la chambre douillette du couple. Fermement aggripé à la tasse de thé chaude qu'il tenait entre ses mains à hauteur de ses lèvres, Severus fixait Sirius en face delui.

L'animagus souriait doucement, la tête un peu penchée et les yeux laissant apparaître une lueur à peine inquiète, et terriblement attendri.

Lorsque le maître de potion en vint à vouloir reposer sa tasse, grimacant lorsque ses courbatures se réveillèrent en lui, Sirius s'empressa de venir à son aide. Il approcha ensuite son bras de son amant et posa tendrement sa main sur l'une de ses joues bouillantes et roses.

Touché, comme toujours quand la fièvre faisait céder ses barrières de glace, Severus ferma les yeux et laissa la douce caresse remonter sur son visage et se poser sur son front.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de fièvre, Sev. » Murmura d'entre ses lèvres l'animagus concerné.

Rouvrant ses yeux brillants, Severus alla poser sa main sur celle de Sirius.

« Je t'aibe. » Avoua t-il pour la première depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Passez tous une excellente journée!!_

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	7. DMRL Cet instant

* * *

**Cet instant**

Diverses choses avaient eu lieu en ce qui ne semblait pas être plus d'un instant.

D'abord, le hibou qui frappait la fenêtre avec ardeur avait d'un seul coup disparu, comme emporté par une bourrasque bien trop forte pour ses frêles petites ailes, puis un éclair avait éclairé le salon du Manoir tandis que Draco lisait à la lumière d'une bougie éternelle. Et dans cet infime moment, ce tout petit espace entre le calme et la tempête, lorsque le silence précède l'écho du rayon de lumière magnétique, il y eut un craquement qui fit bien plus que tous le hamas de feuilles vibrantes et d'eau claquant les tuiles du toit, sursauter le Lord dans son fauteuil.

Lâchant son livre de stupeur, le jeune homme aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux gris tourna avec terreur son regard vers la porte vitrée de la pièce.

Le loup pourtant ne lui laissa pas même cet instant pour le voir, et dans une envolé souple et musclée, il bondit vers lui.

Le petit Lord n'eut que le temps de pousser un grand cri. Il n'y eut ensuite plus que le noir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Murmura tout d'un coup une voix à ses côtés alors qu'aucun monstre n'avait brusquement atterri sur son corps. Des larmes de peur roulant de ses yeux, Draco tourna hagard, son regard vers le deuxième occupant de lit et soupira de soulagement.

Non, la pleine Lune n'était pas ce soir.

« C'est rien. Je…, il reprit son souffle, parce qu'il était encore à moitié là-bas, presque prêt à de nouveau rencontrer des yeux jaunes – C'est passé maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

L'ancien professeur de défense prit dans une douce étreinte son jeune amant et l'embrassa sur la tempe. « D'accord. » Souffla t-il dans son oreille.

Quelques instants plus tard – cet infime moment pendant lequel tout semblait toujours vouloir s'insinuer – la tension dans le corps de Draco se relâcha un peu, et Rémus respira doucement contre lui.

« Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, Draco. Je ne le laisserais jamais te faire du mal, quitte à me tuer. Je te le jure. »

Et le blond s'endormit bien plus calme. Bien sûr, Rémus était prêt à se tuer pour ne pas lui faire mal.

C'était parfait.

Le blond ne lui survivrait pas suffisamment longtemps ensuite pour ressentir de peine.

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous :) Et un grand merci pour vos reviews. Particulièrement à Assomoir que je suis contente de 'contenter' par un petit bout de moi chaque jour. ^__^_

_Merci aux autres aussi bien sûr, mes fidèles. _

_Gros bisous et encore bonne soirée à tous._

_Blibl'  
_


	8. NLTEJ Le Lord et le Botaniste

_Bonjour à tous, voici un pairing un peu particulier, mais qui me vient d'une review de Eowyn Malfoy. Tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à cela, mais Tom était une bonne idée :) - Cependant, les couples établis ne changeront pas d'un drabbles à l'autre. Je garderais Sev et Siri, Perc' et Harry, Draco et Rémus et ici...Le couple suivant. Mais j'espère que cela vous plaira. C'est un peu long qu'un drabble, lol. _

* * *

**Le Lord et le botaniste**

Neville n'était pas particulièrement ravi d'être là. Ni Harry d'ailleurs. Pourtant les deux anciens camarades de l'école ressentaient suffisamment d'affection envers Hermione Granger, l'une des plus grandes médicomages de son temps, pour s'être levés tôt ce matin et rendus à St Mangouste, en grande pompe. La médicomage les vit arriver de l'autre bout du couloir et sourit doucement. Elle les rejoignit en quelques pas.

« Merci à vous deux d'être venu. » Les salua t-elle immédiatement. Entrant par là-même dans le vif du sujet.

« C'est à propos de Tom. » Continua t-elle. Neville acquiesça – et il avait l'air de déjà savoir de quoi il s'agissait – tandis qu'Harry se retenait d'écarquiller les yeux et de quitter derechef l'hôpital.

Hermione remarquant son effarement, soupira. « Harry, je sais que tu n'as jamais accepté de venir le rencontrer, et que tu aurais cent fois préférés qu'il soit envoyé à Azkaban. Mais…, elle chercha un instant ses mots puis tourna son regard vers Neville – Neville ? »

A son tour, l'autre potentiel élu de la prophétie ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu dois vraiment le rencontrer Harry. Il n'est pas Voldemort. Je…Je ne peux pas décrire ça, vraiment. Mais il ne l'est pas. »

A contre cœur, Harry finit par hocher la tête et il les suivit à travers le dédale de couloir du département des mystères médicomagiques.

Hermione s'arrêta devant une porte blindée blanche et sortit une grosse clé de sa poche. Quand la porte fut ouverte, Harry était presque sûr qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou et retourner auprès de Percy avant d'avoir pu dire le mot 'quidditch'.

« Tom, bonjour. » Dit d'une voix terriblement trop gentille pour qu'elle s'adresse à un psychopathe de renom la médicomage. Harry plissa les yeux et lança à peine un regard vers ce Tom qu'il connaissait déjà. De nouveau, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait retrouvé sa jeunesse, et il avait l'air là d'un jeune garçon perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Pour sa part, Harry était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un nouveau plan machiavélique. Et Percy ne manquerait pas de le conforter dans son idée.

« Bonjour. » Lui parvint la voix joyeuse de ce celui qu'il avait tué plus de huit ans auparavant.

« Bonjour. » Répondit sombrement le survivant. Vrai, le garçon – qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'année après tout. Il était presqu'un enfant quand il était apparu à la place du Lord sur le champ de bataille – avait l'air adorable, avec deux yeux brillants de vie et des fossettes tendres sur les bords de ses joues. Mais c'était Voldemort !

« Vous êtes Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le garçon en tendant sa main. Harry souleva un sourcil et lança un regard alarmé à Hermione et Neville. Sincèrement, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire charcuter par un gosse aujourd'hui. Personne n'avait-il pensé que ce 'Tom' pourrait n'attendre que sa visite pour montrer à tous quel fin psychopathe il avait toujours été et resterait jusqu'à la fin des temps?

Pourtant, Tom ne fit que serrer doucement sa main et s'en alla ensuite vers Neville et lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole, il avait les joues rosés et les yeux brillants de fascination pour le botaniste-herbologiste de l'hôpital. « Nev'. » Salua l'ancien Lord Noir d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour Tom. »

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vous ai fait venir pour une bonne raison. » Hermione, rompant le moment tendre qui s'installait de manière palpable dans la petite chambre isolée attira le regard des trois hommes sur elle.

« Tom est là depuis presque huit ans, c'est trop long. Alors, après de nombreux conseils, ici et au ministère, il a été décidé qu'il devrait être placé chez des sorciers capables de le maîtriser au cas où – même si il est clair pour moi qu'il ne sera jamais plus celui qu'il a été, même lui en est conscient. » Tom hocha la tête et lança un regard timide à Neville. Ses mains, instinctivement et sans que personne bizarrement ne le remarque, était venu s'accrocher au pan droit de la veste de travail du botaniste.

« Alors, comme vous êtes 'les élus' et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez quelqu'un dans votre vie, j'ai pensé que peut être, l'un de vous serait d'accord pour le garder. »

Les yeux extraordinairement ouverts, la surprise peinte sur son visage, Harry dévisageait tour à tour Hermione, Tom et Neville, comme si il attendait que l'un d'eux se mette à sourire brusquement et s'exclame 'Poisson d'avril' avec gaité. Sauf que l'on était en Septembre, et que celui qui aurait l'idiote idée de lui faire une pareille blague ne pourrait plus lui adresser la parole de si tôt.

De toute façon, malgré qu'il puisse peut être quelque part en lui accepter l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bel et bien cédé place à un jeune homme amoureux – et amoureux il l'était forcément de Neville, c'était flagrant – Harry n'était pas seul dans sa vie, et il doutait que Percy soit enchanté de recevoir un ancien mage noir repenti dans leur appartement.

Et Neville de toute façon, avait l'air plus que ravi de l'idée.

« Hermione, pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement proposé cette idée à Neville. Je ne le connais pas, et je ne peux pas le faire, alors que toi Nev', tu as l'air de bien le connaître, et lui aussi, n'est-ce pas Tom ? »

Le jeune homme, qui semblait un peu surpris que cet homme froid qu'était Harry en cet instant lui adresse le parole s'empressa de hocher la tête. Tout pour être avec Neville.

« Je pensais qu'il était préférable que tu sois au courant et que tu les vois. Au cas où… » « Au cas où je décide de crier au scandale. Hermione, soupira t-il – ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment de ce genre-là. Je sais bien que tu n'es plus celui que tu étais, dit-il, s'adressant encore une fois à l'ex-Lord – mais il est difficile de réellement y croire. Cependant, je reconnais que j'ai moi-même été gueuler certaines fois au ministère pour qu'il te laisse partir tout en dépendant de quelqu'un d'assez doué pour palier à toute éventualité. Huit ans enfermés ici ont du être un enfer et je suis bien content que tu ais été là tout ce temps, Nev'. »

C'était là paroles sages, et Harry se félicita d'être devenu avec le temps à ce point diplomate. De plus, à voir la tête surexcitée et fascinée de Tom alors qu'il tenait maintenant ouvertement l'une des mains de Neville dans les siennes tandis que le spécialiste en plante magique lui retournait un regard étrangement tranquille et doux, comme si tout était déjà acquis et juste parfait, Harry n'avait aucun doute que Tom-l'ancien-mage-noir deviendrait rapidement un simple jeune homme appelé Tom, et dont Neville prendrait grand soin.

« Alors, je peux aller avec toi ? » Demanda après un moment de silence confortable le garçon. Neville sourit, jeta un regard à peine interrogatif vers Hermione et Harry puis acquiesça. Le sourire qui envahi le visage du feu mage noir fit se tordre les entrailles du survivant.

Probablement Tom serait-il présenté à toute la petite famille de Gryffondor bien avant que lui-même ne trouve le moyen de présenter Percy. Et pourtant, Percy n'avait jamais tué personne, ni été le plus vicieux Mage noir de tous les temps, ni n'était redevenu un gamin, ni ne s'était retrouvé interné, ni…ni. Percy était juste Percy et il était incroyable et Harry l'aimait. Mais Percy était juste un conflit familial à lui tout seul.

Parfois, Harry était vraiment fatigué de ces journées surréalistes. Et en regardant Neville et Tom quitter le grand hall de l'hôpital en échangeant doucement des paroles sur le monde que le jeune homme allait découvrir, le brun se dit que cette journée-là était probablement à cocher dans un calendrier.

* * *

_Je vous souhaite une excellente journée._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	9. HPPW Le petit déjeuner est servi

_PW/HP_

**Le petit déjeuner est servi.**

Percy était encore endormi quand Harry revint de la boulangerie, tenant dans l'une de ses mains un sac rempli de croissants chaud, et de l'autre, la petite main fine de Teddy.

"Est-ce que je peux réveiller papaPerc, papa?" Demanda en chuchotant fort le petit garçon. Les yeux verts de Harry, qui étaient restés fixés sur la forme paisiblement alangui - et en vie - de son compagnon, se tournèrent vers son fils. Doucement, il sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux fin de l'enfant.

"Oui, mais tout doucement." Teddy hocha religieusement la tête - au courant _évidemment _qu'il ne fallait pas trop brusquer son papa qui était encore si fatigué après son _accident _- et se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la tête de lit. Il sourit doucement, observant tout aussi gravement que son deuxième papa, le visage de son autre père, avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur la joue un peu piquante de barbe.

"Papa, le petit déjeuner est servi." Souffla ensuite Teddy à l'oreille de son père. Il sentit Percy grommeler légèrement puis l'homme ouvrit ses yeux bleus et sourit, sortant une main de sous les couvertures pour venir la poser sur la tête de son fils." Bonjour mon coeur." Dit-il de la même voix basse - parce que c'était toujours quelque chose de presque sacré d'être là le matin et de se réveiller et qu'ils soient _ensemble_.

Harry s'assit sur le coin du lit, à côté de son fils et de son amant. "Bonjour." Fit-il, un petit sourire - toujours un peu crispé - sur les lèvres. "Tu vas bien?" La question rituelle depuis cinq jours résonna un peu dans la chambre sombre et Percy tourna sa tête vers lui, le visage soudain - comme toujours - plus grave. "Je vais bien Harry." Assura-t-il - mais il pouvait mettre toute l'assurance qu'il voulait dans ces mots, Harry n'y croyait pas - ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Se redressant, l'homme roux attrapa son fils dans ses bras pour le placer sur ses genoux et s'avança ensuite un peu pour poser sa main libre sur l'une des joues d'Harry.

"Je vais bien Harry. Je suis là."

Toujours avec ce même sourire, Harry hocha la tête. "Le petit déjeuner est servi." Murmura-t-il en réponse. Puis il se leva, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de chacun des hommes de sa vie et sortit de la pièce. Et Percy, les lèvres perdus dans les cheveux de Teddy - silencieux et attentif - ferma trés fort les yeux.

* * *

_Bonjour, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire un long chapitre de Un Secret, donc en voici un petit bout dans mon recueil. Un peu poignant n'est-ce pas. Pauvre Harry._

_A bientôt._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


End file.
